Spider-Protector
This Spider-Man was hired to protect the pizzeria. He frequently uses his powers to kill/beat up anyone who he does not know. His name is Benjamin Parker. Powers Interdimensional Energy Conduit: His abilities are powered by interdimensional energies. Benjamin has precognitive flashes, though these eventually abated. For a time, all of his abilities were localized to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. if he went abroad for too long a time without wearing his costume, his powers eventually diminished to nothing. His costume acts as an antenna and battery, allowing him to retain his powers wherever he goes. Hence, to retain his powers anywhere on Earth, he must wear the costume at all times. Recently, Benjamin has gained the ability to use his powers even without his suit. They are now based on his confidence. With greater confidence comes more power, and he weakens as his confidence does. His costume merely serving as a "battery" and amplifier. Currently, Benjamin's powers are sustained by his own confidence and heritage as the son of a denizen of Spider-Verse. Thus, the more confident he is, the greater his powers are and vice versa. * Superhuman Strength: While wearing his costume, Parker's strength is increased to high superhuman levels. At his peak, he's able to lift approximately 90 tons. He can now lift over 230 tons. * Superhuman Stamina: Parker's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself physically for about 24 weeks before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: While wearing his costume, Parker's body is surrounded by an invisible force field that renders him highly resistant to physical injury. The field allows him to sustain powerful energy blasts, great impact forces such as bazooka shells or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, temperature extremes, and falls from great heights without being injured. However, repeated impacts from sufficiently powerful forces or weaponry will weaken and, eventually, penetrate the field. The field's density, however, is specially designed to allow oxygen and light to pass through it. This force field is now sustained by his own confidence. * Superhuman Agility: Parker's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Parker's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Senses: '''Parker's can purposely draw upon the energies that give him his other powers to temporarily increase the efficiency of his senses, enhancing them to superhuman levels. He can see objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human can. His hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to hear further than a human and to detect sounds normal humans can't. * '''Flight: Parker's can also channel these energies for the purpose of flying through the air at great speeds. At his peak, he is capable of surpassing the Speed of Sound, 770 miles per hour. The force field that grants him his superhuman durability enables him to withstand the rigors of traveling at such high velocities would have on human tissue without harm, as well as allowing him to breathe normally. Spider Physiology: Spider-Protector possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from an irradiated Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) which bit Peter Parker that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Parker's attendance of the exhibition. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. Like many superhuman powers, the effectiveness of Spider-Man's abilities varies based on the author and the needs of the story. His powers include: ** Wall-Crawling: Spider-Protector's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. At one point, Spider-man was able to prevent Anti-Venom from taking his mask off by making it stick to his face. *** Mark of Kaine: Kaine, Spider-Protector's cousin. has shown the ability to use his wall-crawling abilities in a more offensive manner, burning distinctive scars, known as the Mark of Kaine in the face of his victims. Later Spider-Protector himself used a variation of the same ability to escape from Icicle by making his fingertips cling to his face and tearing them away, digging five deep wounds in Icicle's face. Despite the obvious offensive potential of such an ability, Benjamin claims that it is likely he will use it again, as it was a move born out of anger and desperation. In later events during the Grim Hunt arc, due to Benjamin's rage at Sasha Kravinoff over everything she put him and his 'spider family' through, he used his version of the Mark of Kaine on her, ripping the skin off her face in the shape of a hand print, proclaiming "This is from my cousin."[ Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. **** Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Protector possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. ***** Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Protector has a limited healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. During a battle with a villain called the Masked Marauder, Spider-Protector is rendered completely blind, however after about 2 days his sight was perfect, albeit sensitive for about a day after. ****** Contaminant Immunity: Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Protector has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Protector was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. Spider-Protector's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism as stated by Blade, his radioactive blood will kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal. Spider-Protector was able to recover completely from acid being spat into his eyes by the new Vulture although the extent of the damage may have been restricted due to his superhuman durability. However, Spider-Protector has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. ***** Spider-Sense: Spider-Protector possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Protector's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies.Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Protector can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by an artificial intelligence. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Protector can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Protector is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. Spider-Protector can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Protector fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' Even when he does not have the use of his eyesSpider-Protector can still use his Spider Sense in a similar fashion to Daredevil's Radar Sense to help him see by sensing the direction the danger is coming from by listening on the loudest noise around him. This was first used after Spider-Protector was temporarily blinded by a device but was recently used again to help see the new Vulture after his acidic breath blinded him.While he temporarily lost it during his battle with the Spider-Slayers, it was restored during the Spider-Island story-line. ****** Radio Frequency Detection: Benjamin's spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers.Category:Fan Characters